Titanium and aluminum alkoxides have been incorporated into toner particles; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,409,312; 4,600,676; 4,450,221; and Jap. Pat. Publication Nos. 59029258-A and 58158650-A. Substances such as dibutyl tin oxide have also been similarly incorporated into toner particles; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,270.
So far as is now known, however, no one has heretofore coated toner particles having reactive functional groups with metal alkoxides using only a solvent carrier to produce toner powders with improved flow characteristics.